Doll Parts
by Libicocco
Summary: AU. Matt is sent to the forest to find the missing children. He finds something else instead...MattxMello, LxNear implied, LightxLight...
1. Chapter 1

**Doll Parts- Chapter One**

AU- Death Note

Warning: Shounen-ai ahead (eventually...)– if you don't like the love, select the "Back" above.

Disclaimer- As expected, I own nothing, not even this computer...

* * *

The forest had changed much since I was thirteen, this was all new foreign land. The map proved as useful as stationery and with five hours of walking into the labyrinth of trees, I hadn't known the forest contained a small pond until I was already in it's clearing. The open sunlight cast over the surface and left the faint moving water to shimmer. Yet, the promise of clean, needed water did not beckon me more so than the other occupant of the water. 

She was lovely– fair, untainted skin with long blond hair that captured the streaming sunlight, much like the air in my throat. Unfortunately, I could only see her back and the dark robe dragging just beneath the surface water, dancing around long legs. I feel a blush creep to my cheeks and ears in thought of the intimacy of her..bathing? I shrugged off the awe and gape I hadn't known I wore and called out to her before facing the graver danger of watching her continue. "Miss, are you from a near village?" I yelled over the distance.

I wasn't nearly as shocked by her beauty with elegant features and bright eyes filling with surprise as I was by what was revealed amid her charming reply: "What the-...Get the _fuck_ away from here, you perverted bastard, before I rip your dick in half!"

* * *

"_Im sure you're aware of the new string of missing children." the lord began, his high-seated pedestal not quite reaching his ego. To shame. Before I can answer with a quaint 'No shit', he continues. "Now, Im not one to believe the rumors of 'Oni' being behind the disappearances, though its fine for you commoners to believe such lore, it's more important the true reason behind the crisis is discovered and resolved. Which is why Im sending you out of the barrier." _

"_W-what?" I croaked, not only because I had tuned-out most everything the lord had said...ever, but also in disbelief. Excitement immediately sailed through me._

"_You will go the morrow. Pack only as required for safety and health. The tracker, Mikami, will accompany you." With that, he gave a brief nod to the danger-weathered boy next to his ego podium. The boy smiled with a look of anticipation, responsibilities must be ecstacy for him. It's easy enough to ignore the odd man with my own sense of anticipation..._

"_..-eed?" the young lord interrupted my thoughts, staring forcefully at me as if to impose compliance with a glace._

"_What?" I ask again, putting to good use my expansive vocabulary. _

"_Do you agree to the task?" the lord repeats, more forcibly this time. Honestly, I had no complaints, save the fact that I had no idea what to expect from the outside world. The barrier had been erected seven years ago, the genius of a preteen lord. I had heard much of it–it's former glory and the disasters that had, not long ago, ridden it unlivable. On that thought, questions flooded my mind._

"_I thought it was impossible for us to leave...and if you're sending someone, why send me?" I asked, only vaguely suspicious. Trusting his decisions was hard when he was practically a peer, despite his noble heritage. The tracker then seemed as though he was bordering the need to throttle me._

"_Don't trouble the lord with such frivolous questions! You would do well to agree to the terms then hold silent!" the obvious genius advised amid his bark, much like the bark of the loyal hound he personified. I couldn't help but imagine the young tracker with the tail and ears of a dog, and maybe he would even sit by his master's fee-_

"_-ction with the outside world." the lord had said, even finding the time to have calmed his pet tracker._

"_What?" Again, evidence of my education shining through._

_The lord sighed, growing annoyed with both members of his audience, especially with the tracker's evident desire to advance, grumbling to himself darkly. How _dare_ I annoy his precious lord?_ _"I_ said,_" he emphasized slowly, probably hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself once more, "it is said that you have a connection to the outside world."_

_I released a charismatic "Huh?" before allowing my brain to process, raking my brain for meaning before replying with a clever, "I guess." Which was conveniently cued after the lords second annoyed sigh._

"_Regardless, that would prove useful to such a mission. Also, Im generous enough to allow you the possibility of discovering more about yourself." the lord announced in the weak triumph it was worth. Such a martyr, really! Unfortunately for him, I am ever the demanding._

"_Say I don't find anything about myself, what will I get out of this then?" I ask almost brashly. Mikami? grumbles and Im sure I have been murdered various ways within his mind. _

_The lord stares in silence for long, awkward moments, then shifting uncomfortably within his chair. "Seeing as it would be a tragedy should this continue, I will allow your _reasonable_ request only if you succeed." How noble._

"_The wall..._

* * *

1. Oni means demon, which I like to use more than the latter. 

2. As we are all aware, Matt is an orphan and remains to be so. Fitting, no?

3. The second part is a flashback.

If it seems confusing, most things will be cleared up in further chapters. If character's seem OOC, well, it's a different universe. Things change. Truthfully, I don't know much about Mikami, save that he calls Light "God" and he's a bit of a nut job, getting a hard on for punishment, judgement and what-not. If his manners irk you now, do let me know. Also, if it seemed sarcastic, it was.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

AU- Death Note

Warning: Shounen-ai ahead (eventually...)– if you don't like the love, select the "Back" above.

Disclaimer- As expected, I own nothing, not even this computer...

* * *

It was like a weird, weird nightmare. The fair maiden had spun around, holding the robe closed over pale skin for a show of modesty. Briefly, very briefly, there had been evidence of what the voice only hinted. "..-and did you just call me '_Miss_'? You fuckin' prick-!"

The gentleman in me forces me to turn away, but still giving me the time to see him drag the mass of dragged, sopping cloth into his arm and march through the water. The splashing resounded in the otherwise empty clearing. "Im sorry! I." I manage, though pathetic as it was, "I didn't know!"

He circled around me, releasing the wet cloth to let it tangle around his ankles, catching onto his skin. He crosses his arms over his chest, lips drawn in a thin line. His height was almost the same as mine. Somehow, I expected him to be far shorter...

God, he's really effeminate...

His eyes were definitely piercing, more so than anyone else's that had glared at me in the past twenty-four hours. I feel yet another blush coat my face despite myself. I know Im not gay. Definitely not.

"Who the fuck are you, anyways?" blondie growls, apparently try to read my mind with the searing gaze. My eyes advert from his in my attempt at nonchalance.

"Uh...Matt" Genius...If possible, blondie's glare became even more heated. Apparently he disagreed or that's not what he wanted to know. Well, he asked.

"Did L send you?" he asked more directly. My gazed returned to blondie in my confusion. I raked my memory for a person with such a name.

"No, I don't know an Elle." I say honestly, then after another long pause in though, I continue "Oh, L? The letter? Do you mean...the lord?" I earn a reciprocated confused stare. Not surprising, who would call him "L" but to compensate for his narcissism?

"What? No..." he says, rolling his eyes in what I can only assume was frustration. However, my attention was pulled to something over blondie's shoulder– "is that...a ghost?" I breathed, watching the space behind him after losing sight of the small specter.

Blondie spins around, scanning the forest scene almost madly. There it was, a vision of white, nearly in the same place but somewhat closer. Details couldn't be made out from the distance but it looked like a child shrouded in white. "Go home!" blondie barks to the child, then half turning to me and grabbing my wrist in a surprisingly fierce grip. "Run." he breathed the order, though already dragging me into a dash.

* * *

"_Matt," Roger, his foster father, began after the child was rested on his knees. It was obvious the boy wasn't his real son, he looked more like a grandfather. "Have I told you of the Oni of our forest?"_

_Matt, at first, nodded, then shook his head. He'd heard what the other children gossiped of, the whispered words between adults, but never the truth, the whole truth, at least._

"_They take the others to play with them." Matt announced, that being one few rational reasons he'd heard. Roger smiled at the child's innocence, yet it was better to hear the truth from him than to have it blended with the array of lies spread around the town. _

"_Im afraid not. Oni are evil creatures...It's said they used to lure young women to the forest to steal their beautiful body parts to keep them as their own." Roger said quietly, as if in fear of the Oni hearing him. Even as the boy shuddered slightly, he hadn't meant to be menacing and scare him, but let it serve as an early lesson. "Be sure not to wander in the night, you wont be safe then." he warned finally, then patting the boys red hair in hope to reassure him. _

_Oni were the least of his worries._

* * *

End Chapter Two.

Matt is about 6-8 years old in the flashback. Roger is ancient, per usual.

It will start picking up soon...I hope. It seems like this one's going to be a long one. Which may or may not be good for my first fan-fiction ever. We'll see

Oh! Critiquing it would be MUCH appreciated! Even if you're mean How ever will I learn if Im not aware of my mistakes?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, per usual, save my inspired little brain.

Thusfar, I doubt the warning is necessary, but for those of you daring, there is boy/boy love eventually. Implied and whatnot. How you could be insulted is beyond me.

To all those who reviewed...Thank you! You have no idea how delighted I was.

Onto the story!

* * *

That person...that little person in white...was dangerous?

Either way, the pond was long lost behind us and after five solid minutes of descending running, we stop to catch our breath in harmonizing ragged gasps. The forest behind us is calm, void of the movement expected when being followed.

"What..was that?" I ask amid harsh inhales of moist forest air. Blondie's cheeks are flushed, much like I assume mine are. He didn't need to bring me along, I realize, I would have served better as a distraction if he wouldn't have cared. I like this boy, I decide, despite his tendancy for obscene behavior.

"L's little bitch." blondie says, the words snarled in distaste. That was...unexpected. Not really knowing how to comment, I nod almost stupidly. Thankfully, he continues, though staring at me suspiciously. "He must have followed you here. Where did you come from?" he demands.

"Tilbury" I reply simply and almost immediately, his eyes roll.

"Now I _know_ you're lying! No one has come out of there alive in years!" he announces with a narrowed gaze, he turns on his heel and stomps off into the forest as if to punish the ground. I blink at him a few long beats before half-jogging to catch up with him, then assuming his gait. "What the hell...don't follow me!" blondie protests, turning away and picking up his pace. I, however, am quick to follow.

"But I don't know what you meant...Have you not seen the missing children?" I ask, trailing behind him only slightly. Might as well finish the task at hand, then I can do whatever I wanted, not that I really knew what that was right now. Though, I did want to find out more about blondie... He paused in walking and looks over his shoulder with hardened features.

"Aren't you paying attention? They're _dead_!" he snaps, looking away from me and continuing his march.

* * *

_The young lord had been ten when he was to be taken on a pilgrimage, of sorts, a requirement for assuming the role, and would return months later. At that time, Tilbury had been peaceful. Part way through the young lord's crusade, his father, the current lord, had become very ill. This was only the beginning of the downward spiral of events that would come about._

_Change was seen in the once pleasant young lord as well, an malevolence and indifference to the onset of disappearances of the younger citizens. Five in the first month, seventeen within a year, the same year the former lord had perished. The commissioned healers, young magicians, had been banished for their failure by order of the young lord, though a novice to the role. This had caused dissension amongst the people, but the young lord remained obstinate. _

_By decree, a wall was to be constructed enshrouding the town to protect it's inhabitants. The child population would continue to dwindle amid it's two year build. Only then, with the wall complete, was peace found once again, the town its own prisoner._

* * *

"Why are you _still_ following me?!" blondie demands, sending me a side-ways glare. He could always run, but then I can run too. Wait...does that make me like a stalker? Honestly, I didn't even know what I followed him. I've never particularly cared for other people and I certainly didn't need them. Maybe it was some unacknowledged need for contact in a strange place. Maybe...

"You're interesting." is my immediate, masterful reply, which enlists a sigh from blondie.

"God, you're like a little _dog." _he groaned in annoyance. I had never been accused of that, or ever though of myself in that way– surely I wasn't anything like the young lord's pet tracker...wherever he was. "Well, whatever. Just don't get in my way." he says. Was that..consent? I couldn't help but feel the small thrill.

It was short lived, we had company again. "Mello..." a quiet, neutral voice breaths, only audible due to the otherwise silent forest. Either we went in a circle, or...the kid was fast, to say the least. When we turn to look at him, he was far closer than before. Now I could really see the ghost like boy– pale skin, perfectly white clothing and fair, which he toyed with idley. It was unnatural–all that white.

Maybe he's...no...an oni? That's far from anyone's envisionment of such a creature. He almost seemed angelic..

I look to blondie, who is glaring at the pale boy with eyes that burn of no less than hatred. "Mello, there was no reason for you to have left." the boy informs calmly, not even returning blondie's gaze, though Im sure he acknowledged it, who wouldn't? More importantly, blondie's name is Mellow? That's somewhat ironic. Well, at least it's interesting.

Did they life together? The boy has a slight accent that was unfamiliar to me, then again, I had lived in a box. Where could they be from?

"-ith your disobediance. If you're not careful, you'll be ruined." the boy had said, which had apparently been enough to send Mellow into yet another rage. He's easily angered...how exciting. Yet he didn't say anything, just lowered his gaze, fisting his hands at either side, like a ticking time bomb. Did Mellow run away? ...from this boy?..from L? Maybe...

It may be the wrong assumption, but better safe than sorry...

I take one of his clenched fists, which surprises him, and pull him into another dash. He stumbles at first, but we manage to keep from falling. Weaving through the tall pine, away from the stationary boy...

"Don't worry, I wont let them take you apart!"

How exciting...

* * *

1. Know that I didn't pull this name out of my arse. This is actually a name of a town in the United Kingdom, which is the country Wammy's orphanage was in Death Note. It's a fort, to be exact. Ignore the fact that it's probably roman.

2. By definition, a pilgrimage is a journey taken to a sacred place. Im not saying he went only to churches, but its for lack of a better word. Set aside my story purposes, I would think that it would be a good idea to have someone his age be land-weathered rather than a hermit in his position. Also, this is not to be confused with the Canterbury tales o,o STORY CONTEST GO!

3. The last quote was made by Matt. I felt no desire to tag it but I understand doing so can be confusing...

Again, any mistakes, input, recommendations– send your love via reviews!

The chapters are short and confusing, admittedly, but it will all become clear later. I keep the chapters short for the simple fact that, despite all contrary evidence, I do have a life. Longer chapters take more time and more typing at one time. HATES typing That being said, this chapter is longer, or at least it is on paper...yah, that made sense.

So you don't know who the characters are? Well, I kept it vague for a reason. Fear not, L will play into this in due time. Maybe next or the following chapter. Soon, I promise.

Yes! Matt is the main character. I suppose it compensates for his total fourteen second appearance in the anime, save the impending death scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Fo!

Hoshit Im alive! Apologies for the long hiatus, I had a few things to take care of. In compensation, I have a longer chapter! I also had a bout of writers block, thank Ipu I was eventually spared my inspirational suffering. Blessed be her holy hooves(1)

Disclaimer-Uh...guess what! I couldn't afford the chocolate to have Mello, let alone L ohgodpastries

Warning!-...actually...still nothing yet...maybe Im too prude..!?

* * *

The evidence seemed clear enough. Mellow (2) was running from a rather weird boy and an ambiguous "L" figure, who both seemed concerned with Mellow damaging his body. There was something weird about these people...they must be the reputed Oni. They were going to pilfer Mellow's body parts...With that thought, I acted; though, maybe a little too fast. I had grabbed one of the white-knuckled hands he had balled into a fist in anger and lead the surprised Mellow into a run. Leaving the unmoving boy to the labyrinth of forest. "Don't worry, I wont let them take you apart!" I announce dramatically like some strapping hero of fairy tales. Would that make Mellow a damsel in distress? He would make a nice princess, too, I suppose. A robe is kind of like a dress...

Another five minutes pass and I look back, though I know it's not wise to. We slow to a lazy walk, nothing behind us but serene forest, barely teeming with life. The only sound, save our footsteps, as the timid music of rustling animals and forest insects. What sunlight that could break through the tree shade revealed nothing to caution. "What the hell was that?" Mellow demands, he seems amused in spite of the question. A smile crossed his feminine lips, lighting up the previously cold features as much as the running had flushed them. The same running that had left me dragging in breaths and struggling for an explanation, or so I tell myself. Not gay. Not gay.

"I uh..thought." I begin, already I know he'll be mesmerized by my logical deductions. "...before, you were running from him, so–" Im interrupted by his entertained snicker. It's then I notice we were still holding hands so I let go almost immediately and in no way nonchalant. It might have been my imagination but his laughter seemed to grow by that. I usually didn't care but I found his laughing at me to be very enervating.(3) Sure enough, it diminished as quickly as it had come. It was replaced with a look of what seemed to be surprise.

"Someone else is here." he heralds mysteriously and I look around just as he does. How he could tell was a perplexing to me– the forest was just as quiet, just as still, as it had been before. Save, of course, the random leaves gracefully descending to the forest floor.

Or maybe not so random...

I look up after a cluster of leaves fall almost over us. Just as soon, a chill runs up my spine, which was favorable to the nauseating fear as we locked eyes.

* * *

The young lord had been dismissed early that day, I remember. Im not sure exactly what had happened, I hadn't actually been there. I had heard some children yelling in the distance but I didn't care, we were in the middle of a game. After all, children screamed all the time, especially in play. I didn't need to associate myself with the cares of children, I was thirteen and practically an adult.

Really.

By the time it mattered to me, the young lord and another boy had already been sent to their homes. The latter more disciplined that the former, of course. Jay, I think his name was, not that it matters anymore. (4) A few days after their rumoured, most likely the result of one of the young lord's increasingly frequent power trips since his return, Jay became known as a missing person. Probably ran away, many had said, as twelve year-old boys could be very capricious, after all. However, he was only the first of many. (5)

* * *

It was Mellow's turn to lead the chase, it seems, his had clutched my wrist much like a strong talon. We were quickly becoming more lost and tired of this poorly planned game. I t was exciting but strange, Mellow...

I wasn't' actually sure Mellow could see it, not that he would want to, damn it was ugly. I haven't seen anyone, anything, quite so hideous in my life. Even from it's distance, it still seemed to loom over us. If that wasn't an Oni, I don't know what would be! It was tall, lanky, and had dark wings sprouting from it's back to match it's clothing. It's eyes nearly bulged from it's skull-like head. It's mouth spread in an unnaturally wide permanent grin with sharp, pointed teeth seemingly made for the soul purpose of tearing through flesh.

We were slowing down, I realize, reaching our physical limit in running. Though, I know I can probably out run blondie, im not too proud to say. The advancing creature, however, seemed unfazed by the expanding distance. It was to our great fortune that as the forest withered, an orchard and house soon followed. Smoke crept up from the lone chimney and hope sang through me. The final sprint through the orchard was a brief one, though breaking it's serenity. I was fully ready to pound my fists against the cottage's frail door like a frantic madman hand the door not already been open. I slam and lock the door behind us, the wall rattling from my force. I heave a sight amid gasped breaths. Mellow, I could tell, was worse for wear. He hadn't worn foot coverings throughout out forest adventure and we were both sweaty and dirty.

This house seemed safe enough, though I know whatever had been following us was still just outside. It's presence was still remarkably unnerving. Otherwise, we were greeted with a peaceful atmosphere with a small fire burning by the opposing wall, dimly lighting the large room of the warm textures including a table piled with what appeared to be various forms of pastry. Once composed, Mellow saunters over to the table and begins to consume something made of chocolate with little care. I supremely doubted barging into someone's house and eating their food would remotely resemble a good idea. They had to be home or nearby, or they wouldn't have left the fire to burn. Unless...that Oni had taken them.

I further enter the cottage warily, the adrenaline keeping me more tense than I was accustomed to. I can see around better now, though there were still many places the timid light didn't quite reach. Although, it did well to lighten Mellow's unkempt hair.

"I knew you would come back, Mello." a voice quietly, though it is only I who whirls around to find the familiar origin. The pale, pale boy sat in a darkened corner, toying with something I couldn't recognize in a fairly large frame. Mellow was either unsurprised or too far engrossed in chocolate eating to have been started The boy remained silent there out and continued o play with the toy as white as he in spite of the darkness he had rooted himself to. Again, it seemed only I felt the awkwardness permeating the room. I look to Mellow for some indication of was to do. We wouldn't have far to run, the Oni was just outside...or...it was in that shadowed corner.

* * *

"I don't know, Linda. Why are you even telling _me_ this?" I ask. She wasn't a bad person, really, just a fair shade _nosy_ . She had a theory, much like anyone else had after the fifth child in only that month's time. "Do you really think everyone's running away?" she had whispered as if a great secret, like anyone would care if they had heard her.

"But...five people?" her whisper was a little louder. She felt some odd need to gossip with me just because we sat near each other in class. "I think it has something to do with the young lord's return..." she said. Didn't she know that other people could hear her? She was nice but she could be dense sometimes. Right, like a preteen forced that many people to leave...or maybe he just locks them up in their mansion to be slaves. Oh, the conspiracy...

Right, Linda. Right.

* * *

1. Ipu- The Invisible Pink Unicorn. Google it, seriously, and realize how much of a dork I am.

2. In case you've forgotten, as hiatuses can do that, that is not a continuous misspell or author idiocy, Matt really thinks his name is Mellow. For the simple reason being that "mellow" is a word and "mello" is not. My spell check agrees.

3. I have a thesaurus!

4. Again, Im not overly familiar with the manga, I just used a name someone else had in a fan fiction in hope that it was also in the manga. Then again, it very well may not have been. More importantly, the author in question is Ice Puppet. If you haven't already, go read some of her work, its quite interesting!

5. I didn't notice till the day after but it appears making the flashbacks in italics made it chop off a considerable amount of that section. I broke them away from the other text but I dont feel it's safe to keep it in italics at this point. Does this happen to other people...?

Review...p-please?

...I love you...?


End file.
